SasoDei: Lost in Paradise
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: What's it like in the life of a gay prostitute? Sasori sure knows the answer to that question. He's been loved and in love. Hated and beaten. Will he ever find love in the blonde he and his ex-boyfriend stole from? Or will he forever be alone in the harsh and empty world of prostitution? Based on the movie Lost In Paradise. OOC. AU. Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyooo! How are all of you lovely readers doing this fine day? Good I hope. I'm feeling better now. My fever's gone down and I'm in a writing/updating mood. So, I watched this gay love Vietnamese movie and totally fell in love with it. So what did I do? I turned it into a SasoDei/DeiSaso fanfiction! :D Hooray for that~ X3 **

**So anyways. I'm probably going to update other things and such before the day is over. Hopefully. So I'll just let all of you read this thing I typed up and hope that you all enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. All rights go to the lovely and insanely talented Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I also do not own the movie Lost in Paradise. All rights go to the owner whom I do not know the name of and am too lazy to look up. =w= **

* * *

Deidara Iwa was a 20 year old blonde man who moved to Konoha from his home town, Iwagakure. He had heard that it was tough times in Konoha at the moment, but he'd also heard that there were more opportunities if you were willing to work for them.

He was looking around in newspapers and flyers everywhere trying to find a place to stay. He had some money, but it seemed that houses in Konoha were a little out of his budget. He sighed and flipped through his papers of potential living places when a man sat down beside him.

He had long raven hair and very pale skin. His eyes were an almost golden colour and his appearance reminded Deidara much of a snake. The man smiled to him, "Looking for a place to rent?"

The blond nodded. "Un."

The raven haired male continued to smile. "Found one?"

"Not yet."

The other male nodded. "What's your budget?"

Deidara looked to his wallet and counted his money, "Um, anywhere between $400-$600, un."

The other male chuckled and shook his head. "That's pretty cheap. You won't find a decent place here with that kind of money unless you're sharing."

The blonde frowned, looking down. "Oh…"

The snakelike man nudged Deidara. "Listen. The place I'm renting is $1,000 a month, fully furnished. If you'd like to share, you may live there for only $500 a month." He put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Deidara smiled. "That's great! Thank you so much, un."

The raven haired man extended his hand giving the younger male a bright smile. "I'm Orochimaru, by the way."

"Deidara." He took the man's hand and returned his smile.

"The apartment is near here. Come, have a look, then decide. Okay?"

Deidara nodded. "Un."

They both got up and proceeded to go to Orochimaru's apartment. They neared the apartment when the raven haired man asked, "How old are you anyways?"

Deidara smiled. "20, un!"

Orochimaru nodded. "I see. So, what are you doing here in Konoha?"

He shrugged. "I don't know yet. I just wanted to find a place to stay, and then I'll see where I'm going from there, un."

They started their ascend up the stairs to Orochimaru's apartment. "So what's your real reason for coming to Konoha?"

"Because people said that Konoha is an easy place to live and there are opportunities for everyone, un. It's paradise, right?"

Orochimaru smiled and nodded. "Correct!" They finally arrived at the apartment. The older male unlocked the door and gestured for the blonde to enter. "I live here with my little brother." He walked over to the bed where a redheaded boy was sleeping.

The raven haired male sat on the edge of the bed and shook the redhead. "Hey, wake up, Sasori."

Sasori groaned. "What for?"

Orochimaru pulled the covers off of the tired redhead, revealing that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He slapped the redhead's ass chanting, "Wake up! Wake up, Sasori! Someone has come to live with us."

Sasori's head shot up from his pillow, he looked at Orochimaru in shock muttering, "What?" He glanced over his shoulder to see Deidara standing quite awkwardly at the doorway. He scowled at the blond, pulling his blanket so that he wasn't exposed in front of the stranger. He looked irritated to Orochimaru. "What do you mean?"

The raven haired male simply smiled. "I mean; someone to share the rent with." He gestured to the blond, "This is Deidara. He seems to be nice, so I invited him to share the place with us."

Sasori's scowl deepened. "I don't want to share this place with some street brat!"

Orochimaru frowned. "Uh, you can just take a seat over there, Deidara. I need a private chat with Sasori."

Deidara smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Un." He left the room to sit on the couch in the living room.

Sasori sat up and leaned towards Orochimaru, whispering, "What's going on? Why did you let him move in with us?"

The older male smirked, "Jealous~?"

"No way!"

"Good." Orochimaru got up to go sit and chat with Deidara while Sasori got dressed. He soon joined the duo in the living room, sitting down beside the blonde.

"You and Sasori take the bed. I'll take the sofa. Or, if you don't mind, we can all share the bed. How's that?"

Deidara shrugged, "Whatever, un. I'm pretty easy."

Orochimaru clasped his hands together. "Great! Then we'll all share."

Sasori looked the blonde over. "Do you snore, brat?"

Deidara twitched at the nickname, but smiled anyways. "No, un. I don't."

The redhead leaned back in his seat. "Good."

"Alright then, first give me the $500 for rent this month." Orochimaru smiled, extending his hand to collect the money.

Deidara nodded, unzipping his bag and taking out the money. He counted it up to make sure it was the correct amount before placing it into the snake's hands. "Here you go, un."

Orochimaru counted the money before grinning, "Okay great!" He leaned over and sniffed the blonde. "You smell. Why don't you go take a shower first, then I'll take you to register at the police station."

Deidara chuckled nodding, he zipped his bag up and stood. "I smell too, but you can go first. I like to take long showers." Orochimaru smiled at the blond.

"Un."

"Uh, you can just put your stuff in that wardrobe." He pointed to said wardrobe in the other room.

"Thanks, un."

Once Deidara was in the shower, Orochimaru smirked and snatched all of the clothes off of the hooks around the house, stuffing them into a duffle bag. He cleared out most of the wardrobe and stuffed everything into the bag.

He chuckled, "Did you see his money?"

Sasori nodded with a frown. "I did, but he kept it all with him. Now what?"

Orochimaru grunted. "Just pack." Sasori did as he was told and finished packing everything. He slung the bags over his shoulders and headed out the door. "Oi!" He stopped and turned around to see Orochimaru. "Meet me at the café near the newsstand. I'll be there shortly." Sasori nodded, before leaving the apartment complex.

Orochimaru grinned as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, Dei? I need to get something."

Deidara turned the water off. "Okay, un." He grabbed a cloth and held it over his crotch as he opened the door for the snake.

The raven haired man smiled before entering the bathroom. He smirked before shoving Deidara to the ground and swiping his clothes with his money in the pockets.

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing, un?!" He shouted before getting up and chasing after Orochimaru. He slipped and fell on some spilt water. "Fuck..." He cursed. "Wait! Where are you going?! You bastard, un!"

He quickly got up and dashed out the front door stark naked with only a cloth covering his manhood, yelling curses and a string of stops as he chased after the pale man. But it was no use. Orochimaru was much faster than Deidara and dashed down the stairs at record speed, leaving Deidara alone and naked at the apartment.

Orochimaru ran to the café that Sasori was waiting at. He panted lightly and placed the rest of Deidara's things on the table. "Did you check his bag?" Sasori nodded and grabbed the wallet out of Deidara's pants pocket to check the money. Orochimaru grinned and called over the waitress. "Konan, give me an iced coffee with milk, please~"

He looked back to Sasori, petting one of their cats and nodding to the bags. "Is there anything valuable?"

Sasori snorted and shook his head. "Tch. Nothing but clothes and shoes." He frowned and looked up at Orochimaur. "Where's his money?

The snakelike man grinned and pat his pocket. "$2,000~"

Sasori's eyes widened. "Wow." Orochimaru grinned and nodded before laughing.

Sasori looked down slightly and hummed. "He's from Iwagakure. What if he tells the police?"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and frowned. "Who will trust him? We didn't register ourselves there." Sasori nodded slowly and shifted in his chair, looking down and petting his other cat. The raven haired male sighed. "I'm only worried about the landlady."

"Hm. Once she's looking for us, there's no way to hide." Sasori commented, glancing back up at Orochimaru. He frowned and nodded, looking down and humming.

* * *

"Here, no one cares about others. No one knows those two guys."

"…thanks, un."

Deidara sighed harshly and walked down the hall. Well that neighbor was no use. Maybe he could ask another? Not everyone is so heartless here…right?

* * *

Orochimaru nodded. "The deposit is $700 minus the utility charge for this month is about $200. So you keep the remaining of $1,100." He grinned. "Thank you." He hung up his phone and chuckled. "Done. What a greedy bitch."

Sasori smiled slightly before humming. "Deidara doesn't have all of his papers anymore…how can he get a job? Should we maybe find a way to give his papers back to him?"

Orochimaru glanced at Sasori and shook his head. "He'll go back to his hometown. It's best for him." He sighed and ran his fingers through the soft fur of the cat. "Poor boy. So innocent~" He chuckled and kissed the cat on the head. "Konoha isn't the easy place that he thought it was."

Sasori nodded. "And us?"

Orochimaru licked his lips and grinned. "Now we have some cash, we can do whatever we want! We'll see." He smiled at Sasori and rubbed his stomach. "Would you buy me a spicy sandwich, please? I'm starving~"

Sasori rolled his eyes and glanced at the café they were sitting at. "Just get some instant noodle here."

Orochimaru whined slightly and gave Sasori a look. "Please? I'm craving for a spicy sandwich~ Just on the left of the corner about 20 meters, you'll find the sandwich shop there."

Sasori sighed and stood up. "Yeah, yeah. I know where it its."

"Still have money?"

"Um, yeah. About $100 on me."

Orochimaru smiled and nodded. "Don't forget lots of chilli!"

Sasori waved a hand. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Deidara groaned and searched through every cabinet and cupboard for anything those two con jerks might've left behind. He cursed under his breath and scowled. Nothing. He sighed harshly and glanced at the TV. He raised a brow and hummed. Bet I could sell that for some cash…just enough to get me started. He nodded and unplugged the TV, picking it up and started carrying it down the stairs.

As he was walking down the stairs, the landlady passed him and narrowed her eyes at him. "Bring that back now! That doesn't belong to you! Now!

Deidara nodded quickly and ran back up the stairs with the small TV. So much for that idea.

* * *

Sasori went back to the table and paused, frowning as he sat down at the table. Where did Orochimaru go? And…where's all of the brat's stuff? Hell. Where was all of his and Orochimaru's stuff?! He looked over to Konan and frowned. "Konan, where's my friend?"

Konan hummed and scratched her head. "Oh him? He left in quite the hurry."

Sasori's eyes widened and he looked down, glancing at his pet cat and biting his lips.

Orochimaru smiled and whistled as he walked down the side of the road, carrying all of the stuff he and Sasori had gathered and bought over the years. It wasn't much, but it was enough. His phone started to ring and he reached down in his pocket, grinning and picking it up. "Hey, baby~"

Sasori scowled and took a deep breath, gripping his phone tightly before asking. "Are you leaving me?"

Orochimaru chuckled and nodded. "Yes. I will be getting out of Konoha and doing my business elsewhere. Take care of the cats for me. Good luck, baby! I love you~" He kissed the phone before smirking and hanging up.

Sasori blinked, staring down at his phone with an expressionless face. He took a couple of deep breaths, looking over at his cats and petting them before letting a small smile form on his lips and whispering. "I'm free now."

* * *

**Wow that was a lot of typing for the short amount of time that the movie was going on for. XD I'm re watching the movie and kinda just like, making sure that the dialogue and scenes are all accurate as possible, you know? Yeah, you probably know already. :P This is the first time I'm doing a fic that's based off of a movie soooo yeah. Shouldn't get off track and won't be having writer's block for this. :D Hopefully...you never know. I'll probably add an extra lemon or two. But I more than likely won't be giving it a different ending WHICH I WON'T SPOIL FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THIS MOVIE YET. So yeah.**

**I really hope you all like it and if you want to watch the movie, I totally recommend it! Should be updating this soon unless the lazy monster takes over and forces me to do nothing productive again like it likes to do. =w=**

**Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovies~ I've brought you another chappie! Hooray! :D So...I just realized that when I first posted this, I typed the title as Parasidse instead of Paradise...derp. Obviously my brain is a wee bit slow and can't seem to spell very well. Oh how embarrassing. =w= But it's cool now. I changed it. :3**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

"Getting cheated is your problem. I don't care about people's business. I just caught you trying to seal my TV! You could go to jail for a few years. That's for sure. Now, get lost!"

Deidara stared at the landlady with teary eyes and nodded. He bit his lips and scowled, turning around and leaving the apartment complex. He wondered around town and clenched his fists, holding in the urge to cry. Those damned bastards! What was he supposed to do now? He had nothing…

He made his way under a bridge overlooking a lake. The blonde took a seat on the stone bench and buried his face in his hands, letting his tears out. "W-what do I do now, un? I don't have anywhere to go. Nowhere to sleep. No friends…nothing…" He glared at the ground and growled. "Orochimaru and Sasori, un. I swear I'll kill those two if I ever see them again." He bit his lips and cried again, letting out all of his tears, frustrations, anger, and sadness.

* * *

"Okay, how about $100 more. That's $400. Sound good?"

Sasori hummed and looked down before sighing, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"Tch. You're pretty picky for a street whore, aren't you? Stupid bitch."

Sasori rolled his eyes, muttering. "Cheap bastard." He sighed and stood next to the curb. Yes. He was a prostitute. It goes, stand on the curb with the other whores, wait for someone to ride up to you, usually on a scooter, they ask how much, name your price and if they can afford it and think it's worth it, then you go have sex. Protected sex of course. Fuck if he was getting STDs.

He leaned on his foot and gave a dull look. He was wearing a light grey zip up vest and tight black skinny jeans. His messy red hair fell just above his chocolate brown eyes. He had flawless milky white skin and he almost resembled a doll. He was one of the more expensive whores on the street.

A man with auburn coloured hair and many facial piercings rode up to the red head on his motorcycle. He looked him up and down and smirked. "How much?"

"$500." Sasori simply said, looking the man over.

The pierced man's eyes widened and he glanced at the others on the street. "The others are only $200 - $300."

Sasori shrugged. "You get what you pay for."

The auburn haired man grinned and nodded. "Okay, $500 it is. But YOU take care of the room."

Sasori smirked and nodded. "Deal. It won't be much where you're taking me anyways, I'm sure." He hopped on the back of the pierced man's motorcycle and wrapped his arms around his waist before driving off.

* * *

Deidara sighed and plopped down at a small nearby table. He'd finished his moping and decided to get up off his ass and try to make a few bucks doing hard psychical labor. Just enough until he made enough money to get an apartment and new registry papers, then he could get a real job and make a living for himself.

He grabbed a bowl of noodles and started chowing down on them. He needed his strength after all.

"First time working like a slave, blondie?"

Deidara looked up and saw a grinning man sitting across from him. He had white hair, magenta eyes and he didn't wear a shirt, showing off his toned and rather muscular body. He wore a pendent, a circle with an upside down triangle in it. Over all, he was really good looking.

"Un. It is."

The man chuckled and nodded. "I fucking knew it!" He smirked and tilted his head at the blonde sitting across from him. "So, you a runaway or what?"

Deidara didn't say anything, he just took another big bite of his noodles and nodded.

The albino hummed and leaned back in his seat. "It ain't fucking easy to survive in Konoha these days. I'd say, if you can go back home, fucking do it. This place is shit anyways.

Deidara nodded again, glancing up at the albino and speaking softly. "I can't, un."

The albino sighed and scratched his head. "Well…shit. I'm not gonna fucking pry or anything, cause I honestly don't care. But you better be ready to do some pretty back breaking shit here and watch out for the people in this town. It ain't like it used to be." He took a bite of his own noodles and grinned. "I'm Hidan by the way."

Deidara offered Hidan a smile and nodded. "Deidara, un."

They made small talk for the rest of their dinner before heading to the showers. The showers were very low pressure and the water was only cold. It was a poor persons shower. Hidan stripped his pants off and started to wash his clothes with the soap provided. "This is the only place to wash your clothes too, blondie, so make sure you get everything clean now."

Deidara nodded and stripped himself of his dirty clothes, washing them as well.

"So. The rainy season's coming up and it's not so fucking good sleeping in the streets. So what do ya say to sharing a room? Only $100 each."

Deidara raised a brow at Hidan. "Sleep together, un?"

Hidan laughed and nodded, quickly finishing washing his clothes and started washing his body. "Like sardines in a fucking tin. That's why it's only $100, duh~ So, you in or what?"

Deidara chuckled and nodded. "Sure, why the fuck not? It's not like I have anywhere else to go, un."

Hidan grinned and slapped Deidara on the ass. "That's the spirit!"

Deidara blushed and smiled at Hidan, finishing washing his clothes and body. After they were done getting cleaned off, they wringed out their clothes and hung them up to dry. Deidara blushed as he walked into the room and seeing that most of the guys were half naked or completely naked. "I, uh…"

Hidan laughed and wrapped an arm around Deidara. "Don't tell me you've never slept with another guy naked before, blondie?" He smirked and eyed Deidara up and down. "Though, you do look really fucking hot. Almost rapeable~" He snickered at Deidara's frightened face and pulled him closer. "Ah, don't worry about it. I'll make sure nobody fucking rapes ya, kay, Dei-chan?"

Deidara looked up at Hidan and nodded before laying down on a mat and sighing. Hidan laid down beside him and offered him a thin blanket for warmth. The blonde nodded his thanks and smiled, taking the blanket and quickly falling asleep, exhausted from the day's work and emotions.

He continued working like this for weeks. Gathering money and doing back breaking work for dollars a day. It was hard, but he could do it. He managed okay, thanks to Hidan. They'd become good friends over the time that he'd been working there. He even met some other people like Hidan's boyfriend, Kakuzu. He also met a nice man with oddly enough, blue skin named Kisame and a plant enthusiast with piercing gold eyes named Zetsu. He wasn't there to make friends, but he was glad he did.

* * *

Sasori got off of the man's motorcycle and walked over to the bench, sitting down and sighing.

"You just get back here from the brothels?"

Sasori glanced up and saw a raven haired male standing over him, leaning on the bench he was sitting on. He shook his head. "No, I work on my own. I used to stand in another area and find work."

The raven haired male nodded, taking a seat beside Sasori. "I see. Hm. Working at the brothels has its advantages, you know? We don't have to brave the wind and rain, but the hours and money isn't so great." He sighed and shrugged. "If you go with a $400 client, then the brothel owner takes half of it. And if you get caught by the police, we're all in bloody jail." He hummed and glanced out at the passing cars. "Out here, you work whenever and wherever you like. Take vacations whenever you want." He chuckled and smirked at Sasori. "Sometimes I even switch corners so the customers think I'm fresh trade~"

Sasori chuckled and nodded. "Hm."

The raven haired male looked Sasori up and down and hummed. "My name is Itachi, by the way."

Sasori glanced at Itachi and nodded, offering him a small smile. "Sasori." He sighed and tilted his head. "Is there good traffic on this street?"

Itachi licked his lips and smirked. "Depends. You have the makings of a hot guy so you needn't worry, Sasori."

Sasori chuckled and shrugged. "I hope so."

After a few weeks, Sasori moved into a better apartment. Hoping to start a better life for himself. Sure he would still be a prostitute, but he would be starting fresh. Starting fresh WITHOUT Orochimaru. That is, until he got a call…

* * *

**Sorry that there isn't really much romance going on here yet. Not between Sasori and Deidara, anyways. Hell. Sassy and Dei have only met like, ONCE and they didn't even touch each other! But hey, the romance is coming. Just bare with me! :3**

**And Anarchy, bro, thank you~ I think my taste in movies is good too. Though...it kinda is MY taste so of course I would like it. XD Not making sense here, am I? Do I ever though? Nahh. But I did get this updated quickly so I haven't been consumed by the lazy monster yet but my brain is everywhere and nowhere all at once but not together. :3 Who knows, maybe this little spark of inspired writing may rub off and I may be able to get MEML updated soon too~? God I hope so. I have so many plans for that story. TTwTT Anyway, off track. Thanks as always, bro! X3 I would've replied to your review but hey, another update means another chance to review then I can reply to that review unless I end up updating again like this but who knows? XD Anyways, thanks again for your review, bro. I always love hearing from you. :3 Love ya. :D**

**Until the next update! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooooo~ How's everyone doing this fine evening? Good I hope. :) Welp, I've brought you another chappie! Yay! :D So, this chapter is mainly just going to be about Sasori's past. How he got into the prostitution business and how he met Orochimaru and all that jazz. This movie actually has like, two completely different plots in one movie. One's about the gay prostitutes with Sassy and Dei (who will be meeting up very soon X3) And the other one is about a mentally handicapped man, a female prostitute and a duck. :3 So it works out nicely for me cause when they switch scenes to the other plot, it's usually long enough and at a good enough place to end a chapter. XD So yeah. I love this movie. :3**

**Anywhoo~ Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hello?"

"I told you not to change your phone number. You can lose a lot of customers that way."

Sasori scowled, tempted to hang up the phone right now. He took a breath and sighed. "What do you want, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru chuckled and licked his lips. "Why are you so tense, babe? How are the cats?"

"They're fine."

He nodded and smiled. "And you?"

Sasori growled and clutched his phone tightly. "Fine." He spat before hanging up the phone and shoving it back into his pocket.

Itachi looked up from his food and raised a brow at the red head. "Who was that, 'Sori?"

Sasori glanced at Itachi and sighed heavily before muttering. "My ex." He jumped when his phone started ringing again. He stared down at it and bit his lips. Should he answer it? No. But he answered it anyways. Why? Even he didn't know the answer to that.

"So you changed your phone number because you're mad at me, huh, babe? I just got back in Konoha and I looked for your number first." He chuckled before frowning. "You gave it to everyone but me…you must be pretty upset with me, huh? So, I went to one of our previous customers and they gave it to me." He grinned and giggled into the phone. "I'm so glad you're still doing the same thing Sasori-chan~"

Sasori took a deep breath and growled. "What the fuck do you want?"

Orochimaru hummed and sighed. "I just came back. I don't have a place to stay…no one to love." He grinned. "I remember the great time we had together and I want to resume it."

Sasori's eyes widened before glaring at the ground. "I don't want to see you again. I want to have a new life that DOESN'T include you."

Orochimaru blinked before laughing loudly. "A new life but with the same old job? What's the difference?!"

Sasori huffed and shook his head. "The difference is that it's a life without you and that's enough for me. Don't ever fucking call me again, you bastard. I won't talk to you. Bye." He hung up his phone and yelled in frustration.

Orochimaru looked down at his phone and clicked his tongue before grinning. "Or so you say, Sasori-chan~" He chuckled.

Sasori stared blankly out to the road before softly speaking. "He was my first love."

He bit his lips and remembered the first time he'd met the snake.

_Sasori was sitting alone on some steps of an abandoned building when a raven haired man walked by, whistling a happy tune. He paused to look at the red head, flashing him a bright smile. Sasori glanced up at the man and sighed, looking away and bringing his knees closer to his chest._

_Orochimaru hummed and grinned, waltzing over to the younger male and casually taking a seat beside him. He looked the red headed boy over before smiling softly at him. He put an arm around his shoulders and leaned closer to him. "Would you like to come and stay with me?"_

"He took care of me…taught me everything about being gay."

_Orochimaru ran his fingers through Sasori's hair. They were lying in bed, naked together. He kissed the younger male's forehead before speaking. "A friend of mine is coming over for a visit soon." Sasori nodded softly and snuggled closer to Orochimaru. He smiled down at the younger male. "I want us to have sex with him."_

_Sasori's eyes snapped open and he looked up at the raven haired male with confusion and worry in his eyes. Orochimaru grinned and pet his head softly. "You and I will have sex with him."_

_Sasori popped his head up off of Orochimaru's chest quickly and stared at the older male. "Are you insane?!"_

_Orochimaru laughed and shrugged. "It's just sex."_

_Sasori frowned and looked down slightly, speaking softly. But…we're in love."_

_Orochimaru hummed and nodded. "It's something new." He chuckled and ruffled Sasori's hair. "It'll be hot, trust me~"_

_Sasori sat up and shook his head. "No, I can't! It's not my thing, Orochi-chan. I can't do it."_

_"__But, love. How do you know if you don't try? There's a first time for everything, right?" He smiled._

_Sasori shook his head violently and turned his back to Orochimaru. "I don't want to."_

_Orochimaru sat up and wrapped his arms around Sasori and rested his chin on Sasori's shoulder. "But I want to, babe. And I want you to do the things I want too. To experience things together." He kissed his neck softly and smiled. "Baby, remember to do the best at what I have taught you. Don't disappoint me. Okay?"_

"Did you go along with it?"

Sasori looked over at Itachi and nodded slowly. "I-I didn't want to lose him…I loved him and believed everything he said. But the truth…was even more horrifying."

_Sasori scowled and scrubbed himself extra good in the shower. Trying to rid himself of the feeling of the other male on him._

_He finished a while later and walked out of the shower, getting dressed and towel drying his hair while looking himself over in the mirror. "Oi, Orochi-chan. Why didn't you take a shower? Has your friend left yet?"_

_Orochimaru nodded. "Yeah. He's gone. He left you this." He handed Sasori some money. "It's $1,000. He gave us $3,000. I took the rest. I gave you only a part of it because he was MY customer."_

_Sasori's eyes widened and he gave the raven haired man a weird look. Orochimaru rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, to be straight, he's not my friend. He's my customer, and for some damn reason today, he was in the mood for something extra. Normally, the price is $1,000, but in this special case, he was willing to give us $3,000." He grinned and chuckled._

_Sasori stared at Orochimaru and he bit his bottom lip. "Y-you mean…"_

_Orochimaru sighed and sat up, giving Sasori a serious look. "It means that I am a prostitute and you just did it for the first time." He held Sasori's hand open and put the money in it. "Take it. You earned it."_

_Sasori stared at Orochimaru with a blank look before scowling and slapping him hard across the face. He tackled him to the bed and wrapped his hands around his neck. "Damn you! Why the fuck would you do that to me?! Why?! Why did you do that to me?!"_

_Orochimaru glared at Sasori and flipped them, pinning Sasori to the bed. He struggled under the raven haired man's hold, but to no avail. Orochimaru leaned down and whispered. "What the fuck did you think my job was? Huh? I'm a prostitute, it's how I make a living, so enough fun and games. It's about time you start making a living too. I'll help you get customers. Then, you find them yourself. Got it?"_

_Sasori glared at Orochimaru and threw him off of himself. He hopped off of the bed and yanked open the closet door, throwing his bag and clothes out before shoving all of his clothes into his bag."_

_Orochimaru smirked at Sasori and chuckled. "Leave all of that here. I bought them all with my money, you still owe me plenty~ Nothing in life is for free." Sasori swallowed hard and held back his tears. His chest hurt and he dropped the remaining clothes and bag to the floor._

"Why didn't you leave him?"

Sasori looked numbly to Itachi. His face void of any emotion. "I did leave. But I came back."

Itachi made a confused face and tilted is head. "Why would you do that?"

Sasori looked back out to the road and hummed. "Because I still loved him." He simply said. No emotion in his voice.

Itachi shook his head, obviously confused. "Wait, you still loved him even though he treated you like shit?"

Sasori chuckled bitterly and glanced at Itachi. "Love is hard to explain. Sometimes you don't know why you love a person, even when they aren't any good for you." He sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "The feeling of being with a customer and your lover at the same time was…revolting. But luckily, I no longer loved him, so things got easier."

Itachi hummed and leaned back, looking Sasori over. "So…you no longer loved him. You're even disgusted by him, am I right?"

Sasori snorted. "When you're a prostitute…no matter how many people you're intimate with, you still feel lonely and empty inside." He looked down and clenched his fists. "I'm scared of that feeling. I-I need someone to lean on. Even if that person's a low life snake."

Itachi frowned and nodded. "I get it…but why don't you just look for someone else then?"

Sasori laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Look for a normal guy? Who the fuck would accept me for who I am? And to love someone in the same business…Itachi, you know as well as I that prostitutes, most of them, sell both their body and soul. Orochimaru is the same, but he understands me." He sucked his teeth and sighed, leaning back in his seat. "That's why I couldn't leave him. Just like a faithful dog. He sighed and looked down.

* * *

**Aww. Gotta feel bad for Sassy. :( Damn you Orochimaru, you dirty snake. Where's Dei-Dei to rescue Sassy?! Oh yeah, he'll be here soon enough. SOON. VERY SOON. Uhm, if not the next chapter, then the chapter after that. :D**

**So yeah. Pretty sure you guys will get more into it after Dei-Dei comes into Sassy's life. ^u^ Hope so. Oh! And if any of you are or are still confused, I'm sorry! Everything will come together and make more sense soon! X3**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! One last update before I go to bed. It's...6:07AM as I'm typing this and let me just say, I am pretty tired. I wanted to get another chapter of this out so that I could progress with the romance, WHICH by the way, Sassy and Dei meet again in this chappie~ ;) Yup! Gonna be fairly interesting from here on out. Or at least it should be. I think so. I hope you all like it. Now that this is all typed up and ready to go, I'm gonna head to bed once this is posted. Oh, and sorry for any like, grammar, spelling, or any other issues...I'm tired. I'll fix them later. =w=  
**

**Anywhoo~ Enjoy~**

* * *

Sasori sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. He slumped down and glanced around the road and streets, just observing the others who are trapped in the lonely life of prostitution.

"Hi, baby~"

Sasori's eyes widened and he jumped up off of the bench. He stared wide eyed at the snakelike man and slowly sat back down.

Orochimaru chuckled and sat down beside him. "I've been looking for you. You've changed your number and never call me. I thought you'd be miserable without me, but I guess I was wrong." He chuckled and started petting Sasori's hair. "It's so sad to think about that."

Sasori gasped and flinched away from the older male's touch. He glared at the raven haired man and leaned closer to him. "I. Loathe. You. Bastard."

Orochimaru's grin slowly fell and twisted into a scowl. He slapped Sasori hard across the face and stood up, pulling Sasori up by the collar. "You think it's that easy to get rid of me?" He put Sasori down and frowned, caressing his reddening cheek from the slap. "I want you to come back with me…like the good old days." He leaned forward to kiss Sasori before the red head shoved him away.

"NEVER." He almost yelled before taking off in the opposite direction down the street. Orochimaru growled and watched as Sasori ran away. He plopped down on the bench and pulled out his phone, making a few calls…

Sasori finally stopped running when he got to the poor part of town. It was basically a ghetto where everyone worked for pennies a day doing back breaking physical labor. He panted and leaned against a building, glancing back over his shoulder to see if he'd been followed. He wasn't. Good.

He took a deep breath before exhaling and glancing around. Humming and putting his hands in his pockets, and kept walking. He'll make it home sometime. He walked for a little bit, glancing around at all of the sleeping homeless people. He almost felt sad for them. He remembered sleeping on the streets years ago before Orochimaru took him in and showed him the ways of prostitution. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he wasn't entirely sure of himself. But he knew that- wait.

His train of thought was cut off when he noticed a blonde man sleeping on an old table at one of the small shops. That couldn't be the brat he and Orochimaru conned…could it? He walked closer and gazed down at the sleeping blonde with soft eyes. Gently brushing away some blonde hair from his flawless face.

Yep. That's the same brat alright. Deidara, was it? But he's got a cast on his arm and leg…must've gotten hurt doing some hard labor. He bit his lips and pulled his hand away from the male. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets and quickly continued his way down the street.

As he got home he glanced around, getting out a duffle bag and all the money he'd made that night and started stuffing the bag with all of Deidara's clothes, papers, and other things that he'd stolen from him. Placing the money on top of the pile before zipping it back up and throwing it over his shoulder, nodding and walking back out the door.

He walked quickly back to the sleeping male and smiled softly at him. He placed the duffle bag down beside him quietly and gently brushed some golden strands out of his face before softly kissing his forehead and whispering. "I'm sorry, brat." Before quickly running back into the direction from which he came from, glancing back at Deidara and looking around. He found an empty can and threw it at the ground near Deidara, causing a loud noise and running away.

Deidara jumped in his sleep and woke up. He groggily looked around before noticing the bag and gasping. His eyes were wide and he looked around to see who was around. Nobody… He quickly unzipped the bag and found his clothes, wallet, personal items and everything he'd lost. The only thing missing was all of the money in his wallet. He didn't have much, but there was some in his wallet. Enough. But what bothered him is that there would only be one of two people who would've left this for him…

He narrowed his eyes and shouted. "You bastard! Where the fuck are you, un? Come out and show your face!" He growled and grabbed his crutch to walk, getting up and limping to the street. "Yo fuckers! I know you're there! Show yourself, un!"

"Oi! Shut the fuck up you crazy ass bitch! Why are you fucking screaming at this hour?! Fucking crazy!

Deidara stared at the homeless man for a moment before sighing and glancing around. He bit his lips and looked down at the money in his hands. "Well…I haven't had any ramen in a while, un." A ghost of a smile found its way onto his lips and he zipped up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and limping to the nearest ramen shop.

After he'd gotten his fill on ramen, Deidara limped back down an empty alleyway. He heard footsteps behind him and slowly turned around, his eyes widened as he saw the red head from before. Sasori.

Sasori walked up to Deidara and stared into his beautiful azure eyes with his own once bright chocolate brown ones. Deidara stared back for a moment before scowling at him and yelling. "I'm going to fucking kill you, un!" He swung his crutch around to hit Sasori, only to fail and have him casually catch the crutch with one hand.

Sasori gazed at Deidara with an emotionless face, shoving him to the ground. Deidara grunted and glared at Sasori, getting back up and charging for him again only to be shoved to the ground again.

Sasori scowled and straddled Deidara's waist and pinning his hands to either side of his head. Deidara struggled, yelling a string of curses he no doubt picked up from Hidan. Sasori rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on the blonde's wrists. "Calm down brat. Calm down."

Deidara continued to struggle and shake his head. "NO! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD, UN!"

Sasori sighed harshly and glared down at Deidara. "Brat. Calm down. I just want to talk to you."

"No! Let me the fuck go now before I fucking kill you! Basard, un!"

"Fucking calm down, brat!"

"NO!"

Sasori leaned down and quickly pressed his lips to Deidara's to silence him and hopefully make him calm down. Deidara's eyes widened and he blushed, struggling for a moment before slowly kissing back. Their lips molded together and Deidara moaned softly into the kiss before coming to his senses and shoving Sasori off of him.

Deidara grabbed his crutch and attempted to get up. Sasori rolled his eyes and stood up, offering Deidara a hand up. "Are you calm now, brat?"

Deidara didn't answer and rejected Sasori's offer to help, struggling to stand on his own, but managing. Sasori sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and looking Deidara up and down. "Tch. You're an idiot, you know that, brat? Why didn't you go back home when you had the chance?"

Deidara didn't answer again and grabbed his bag from the ground, throwing it over his shoulder and limping down the street.

"Where are you going?"

Deidara scowled and didn't look back at Sasori. "None of your damn business, un. Leave me the fuck alone."

Sasori hummed. "Want to come live with me?"

Deidara's eyes widened and he spun on his heel, looking at Sasori as if he had three heads. "Excuse me? Live with you, un? Why? So you can cheat me and steal all of my shit again? No thank you, un. Stupid prick."

Sasori shook his head and walked up to Deidara, giving him an annoyed look. "What the fuck do you have now for me to cheat you out of? Hm? That's right. Nothing." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, brat. I just want to make right of what I did to you. I just want to help you."

Deidara fidgeted under Sasori's gaze and looked away. Thinking it over for a minute before looking back up at Sasori and nodding softly.

They walked together back to Sasori's apartment. Sasori helped Deidara by carrying his bag for him as they walked. Deidara raised a brow at Sasori before frowning. "Why do you want to help me anyways, un?"

Sasori glanced at Deidara and hummed before shrugging. "At first I just wanted to return your things to you, but when I thought about it…your situation was exactly like mine when I first came to Konoha. And secondly, I need a companion to wash away the blues. And by the looks of things, so do you."

Deidara blushed and looked down slightly. Sasori chuckled at the blush and kissed Deidara's forehead, causing him to blush more.

Once they were back at Sasori's apartment, he put Deidara's bag down on the kitchen table and got a bowl and rag, filling the bowl with warm water. Deidara glanced around the place and took a seat on Saori's couch. It was a small place, but it was cozy. Deidara thought to himself.

Sasori came back with the bowl and knelt down in front of Deidara. Giving him a look and placing the bowl on the floor. He grabbed the hem of Deidara's shirt and tugged. Deidara blushed and nodded softly, allowing Sasori to gently pull off his shirt, careful of his cast.

Next was his shorts. Deidara blushed more and allowed Sasori to unzip his pants and unbutton them before tugging on them. Deidara lifted his hips slightly to allow Sasori to strip him of his shorts, careful of his other cast as well. Leaving Deidara in nothing but his underwear.

Sasori undid the Velcro of Deidara's cast and gently took it off of his arm, revealing a nasty looking gash on his forearm. Sasori frowned at the wound and took the rag out of the bowl, wringing it out before washing Deidara's face. He gently washed along his jawline, along his neck, his chest, his back, his arms, his legs, everywhere to clean him. He gazed into Deidara's eyes and gave a soft smile. He leaned up and softly pressed his lips to Deidara's.

Deidara didn't fight him and even found himself pressing back. Enjoying the soft touches of Sasori and the warmth of his soft lips pressed against his own. Their lips molded together like puzzle pieces. Sasori ran his tongue over Deidara's bottom lip, begging for entrance which he was happily granted. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara gently, careful not to hurt him and pulled him closer, rubbing his tongue against the younger male's, asking to play.

Deidara moaned into the kiss and responded by swirling his tongue with Sasori's. They continued their make out session until the need for oxygen kicked in and they had to pull away. Both were panting with blushes on each male's face.

Sasori smiled at Deidara and gave him another kiss before whispering. "Let's get some rest, brat."

Deidara nodded softly and wrapped his arms around Saori's neck as Sasori picked him up and gently placed him in his bed. He crawled into bed next to Deidara and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him on the forehead and nuzzling his hair.

Deidra found himself smiling and snuggled into Sasori's chest, muttering. "Good night…Danna, un." Before closing his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Sasori blinked. "Danna?" Where did that come from? He shrugged and smiled to himself, kissing Deidara's head and closing his eyes as well, whispering. "Good night, brat." Before drifting off to sleep as well, shortly after Deidara.

* * *

**See?! I told you they'd get together! X3 So yeah. Lemon next chappie. Those are always fun. OwO Well, there was actually supposed to be a lemon this chapter, according to the movie, buuuuuuut I didn't feel like adding it in this time. There's plenty going on in this chapter so I thought I'd change it up a little and give you guys something to look forward to next chapter. :3**

**Anywho~ Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and happy Halloween to all of you lovely readers! I'm so so soooo sorry for the extreme lateness on this update; I've been busy and lazy and stuff. So yeah...I'm sorry. But I got you all a nice little Halloween special update! :D And it's a lemon~ ;3**

**So...Enjoy~**

* * *

The next morning, Deidara woke up before Sasori. He looked at the red head and allowed a small smile to make its way onto his lips before leaning over and kissing his forehead. He sat up and stretched before getting up and leaving the apartment.

About an hour later, Sasori woke up. He reached over to put his arm around Deidara and frowned when he didn't feel him. "Brat?" Sasori muttered, slowly opening his eyes and blinking away the sleep. He sat up and glanced around. "Brat? Where are you?" He bit his lips and looked down when he got no response. Did Deidara leave him? He shook his head and got dressed before going out the door.

He stood outside and looked around, worry clear on his face. Maybe Deidara did leave him…why wouldn't he? It's not like he needed him. Deidara didn't need him like he needed him…or somebody, anybody to lean on and take away the pain and loneliness.

He sat down on the steps to his apartment and sighed, bringing his knees to his chest and looking out to the street. His head popped up and he sighed in relief when he saw Deidara with a bag in his hand, limping to him with a small smile on his face. Sasori smiled softly and helped Deidara up the stairs and went back up to his apartment.

They sat down at the kitchen table and opened the bag to see that Deidara bought them some ramen for lunch, since Sasori slept through breakfast. The red head took a bite of his ramen and looked up at Deidara. "Why don't you go back to your home town?"

Deidara tilted his head in confusion at the sudden question and looked up at Sasori. "Un?"

Sasori shook his head and snorted. "Baka. Why didn't you go back to your home town after you were cheated?"

Deidara looked down and sighed. "Because there isn't any place left for me back there."

"Even your family?" Deidara bit his lips and nodded softly. Sasori's gaze softened and he ran a hand through his hair. "Your family found out about you, didn't they? About you being gay?"

Deidara looked back up at Sasori and nodded.

Sasori chuckled softly and took another bite of his ramen. "Then you're stuck, brat." He eyed Deidara and furrowed his brows. "So…what exactly do you plan on doing here in Konoha anyways, brat?"

Deidara took a deep breath and exhaled, taking a bite of his ramen and looking off to the side. "Dunno, un. When I need to move on, I'll just go anywhere I believe is the best place."

Sasori nodded his understanding and continued to eat his lunch. Deidara stared at Sasori and frowned in thought. "Hey, Danna? Why did you tell me about you and Orochimaru, un?"

Sasori hummed and tilted his head. "Again with the Danna." He chuckled and shook his head. "Not that I mind you calling me that." He sighed and looked at Deidara, giving him a soft smile. "Because I want you to know who you're living with. I don't want you to be naive like I was back then."

Deidara smiled and looked Sasori in the eyes, grabbing his hand and nodding. "Thank you, Sasori Danna, un."

Sasori blinked down at their hands before smiling and squeezing Deidara's hand, looking back up at him and chuckling. "No problem, brat."

Deidara giggled and continued to eat his ramen, both males soon finished their lunch. Sasori threw away the trash and looked back at Deidara, walking up to him and cupping his cheek. He brushed away his blonde bang and stared into both of his dazzling azure eyes before whispering. "You're so beautiful." Leaning forward and pressing his lips to Deidara's in a kiss.

Deidara eagerly responded, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck and pulling him closer, tilting his head and opening his mouth for Sasori to which the older male gladly took the invitation and slipped his skilled tongue into his mouth. He swirled their tongues together for a while before taking the blonde's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it.

Deidara screwed his eyes shut and gave a breathy moan into the kiss. They continued their make out session until the need for oxygen kicked in, after which, both males pulled away slightly panting with light blushes on their cheeks. Sasori leaned in and attacked Deidara's neck with his lips, kissing, sucking and nibbling on the soft, sensitive flesh of the younger male's neck.

Deidara gave another light moan and tilted his head to allow Sasori better access to the flesh. Sasori smirked against the blonde's neck and sucked harder, marking the younger male with a hickey. He ran a hand down Deidara's chest and slipped his hand under his shirt, leaving featherlike touches on his chest. Deidara shivered at the touches and tangled his fingers in Sasori's hair before letting out a moan and arching his body into the older male's touch.

Sasori chuckled and grinded his clothed crotch against Deidara's, earning another delicious moan from the blonde. Sasori grunted and nibbled on Deidara's ear. "Your moans are so erotic, _brat~_" He purred, licking the outer shell of the younger male's ear.

Deidara shivered again and wrapped his good leg around Sasori's waist, whimpering and burying his face in Sasori's chest. "Danna~ I need you, un. Please~?" He rocked his hips, brushing his hard on to Sasori's to show how needy he was.

Sasori grunted and picked Deidara up, walking over to the bed and gently laying him down on his back before crawling over him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Are you a virgin, brat?"

Deidara blushed and shook his head. Sasori chuckled and tugged on Deidara's shirt to pull it off. "Good. Then I don't have to worry about breaking you or hurting you too badly~" Deidara nodded and let Sasori pull his shirt off. He ran his hands over the blonde's tone chest, causing him to shiver and lean into Sasori's touch.

Sasori chuckled again and sat back up, removing his own shirt and tossing it aside. The blonde blushed at Sasori's bare chest, reaching up and running a soft hand over the sun kissed skin. He lightly traced his fingers over the older male's toned chest and arm muscles earning a grunt from the male above him.

Sasori leaned down and connected his lips to Deidara's in another kiss; this time, the kiss was more heated and lustful as he trailed his hand down to Deidara's clothed erection. He rubbed at the hard on through the fabric earning more moans and gasps from the younger male under him. He smirked as Deidara bucked his hips and whimpered, growing impatient and began undoing his pants.

Sasori could almost laugh at how eager the blonde was; he was usually the impatient one. He chuckled and rolled his eyes slightly before starting to remove his own pants. Soon, the remainders of their clothes were dropped to the floor and their lips were reconnected. Hands were roaming each other's bodies trying to touch every inch of exposed skin as their lips smacked together and their tongues mingled.

Sasori soon moved to the blonde's neck and trailed kissed down his chest and to his nipples; kissing each one before taking one into his mouth and sucking on the bud, swirling his tongue around it and sucking on it as he rubbed and tweaked the other one.

Deidara mewled under Sasori's touches, tossing his head from side to side and bringing his hands to Sasori's hair. He tangled his fingers in the red, already messy locks and groaned in both pleasure and frustration. "Hnn~ Danna, un…S-stop teasing me and just fuck me already. Please~?"

Sasori smirked and pulled away slightly, giving Deidara a playful look and wrapping his nimble fingers around his cock. "You're ruining my fun, brat~" He said, squeezing the cock.

Deidara gasped and threw his head back, gripping Sasori's hair tightly and biting his lips. He gave Sasori a weak glare and grunted. "J-just get on with it already, un!" He said, bucking his hips impatiently.

Sasori chuckled and held three fingers to Deidara's mouth. "Suck." He ordered, smirking down at Deidara, who immediately took the digits into his mouth.

Deidara gave Sasori a uke-ish look and wrapped his tongue around each finger, sucking on them and making sure to coat them all evenly in saliva.

Sasori felt his cock twitch as he gazed at the erotic sight. Damn that brat is hot! He bit his lips and grunted, narrowing his eyes at Deidara and removing his fingers from the other male's mouth when he deemed them lubed enough.

He smirked and trailed his fingers down to Deidara's entrance, circling one finger around the hole teasingly before shoving his middle finger inside him.

Deidara's eyes widened and he gasped, letting out a muffled whimper at the feeling. He wiggled his hips and grunted, gripping the bed sheets and letting a soft moan pass his lips.

Feeling he was use to the first finger, Sasori inserted the second one, earning a groan from the younger male. He kissed Deidara's forehead and pushed his fingers further into him, searching for that special spot…

"A-ah! Danna~"

Found it. Sasori smirked and rubbed his fingers against Deidara's prostate, causing the younger male to squirm and moan. He brought his hips down on Sasori's fingers and moaned loudly as Sasori began thrusting his fingers in and out of him, scissoring here and there to better stretch him.

Sasori eyed Deidara, taking in ever delicious moan and movement. Growing impatient as well, he inserted his third and final finger into Deidara and finished stretching him. He pulled his fingers out and placed his cock at Deidara's entrance, making eye contact with the blonde and giving him a look, silently asking if he was ready to which Deidara responded with a nod and tightly gripping Sasori's shoulders.

Sasori nodded as well and started pushing himself inside the younger male. Deidara screwed his eyes shut and let out a whimper, digging his nails into Sasori's shoulders.

Sasori bit his lips to hold in a moan as he pushed himself all the way into Deidara's tight heat. He sighed when he was completely seethed inside Deidara before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He rubbed his sides soothingly and waited for him to adjust.

After a while, Deidara let out a long sigh and nodded slightly to Sasori, signaling him he was ready. "M-move, un." He whispered.

Sasori nodded and pulled Deidara into a kiss to distract him as he started to pull out, pulling out almost all the way and slowly thrusting back into him. Deidara screwed his eyes shut and moaned, whether in pleasure or pain, Sasori couldn't be sure.

He continued thrusting in and out of Deidara slowly for him to get used to it, before moving slightly faster and building up a rhythm. Deidara started to relax and he pulled Sasori closer, letting small moans pass through his lips.

Sasori grunted in pleasure and started to angle his thrusts, searching for that special spot inside Deidara again. He pulled almost all the way out and gave a hard thrust to where he remembered the blonde's prostate to be. Deidara's eyes widened and he let out a high-pitched scream, arching his body off the bed and spreading his legs more for Sasori. "O-oh fuck, Danna, un!"

Sasori smirked and aimed for that spot every time. His thrusts growing in both power and speed every time as he continued to hit Deidara's prostate over and over.

Deidara couldn't hold in the screams and moans as he tossed his head from side to side, tightening his grip on the older male's shoulders while bringing his hips down with Sasori's thrusts. Sasori grunted at the stinging feeling in his shoulders but didn't really mind too much. He continued thrusting into the blonde under him, moaning at how tight the male was and leaning down to attack his neck. He sucked and nibbled on Deidara's neck, leaving a trail of love bites down to his chest, earning even more moans and grunts of pleasure from the younger male under him.

Sasori continued thrusting into the blonde at a quick pace, making sure to aim every hit straight into the younger male's prostate. Deidara's body shook from the pleasure he was receiving, a trail of drool running down his chin as he moaned Sasori's name between pants.

Sasori smirked down at the blonde and licked up the trail of drool before pulling Deidara into a kiss, to which he eagerly returned. Their tongues swirled together in a lustful kiss, both males' breathing was coming out in pants.

Deidara let out a particularly louder moan of pure pleasure as he neared his climax. Sasori seemed to sense this and reached down to the blonde's cock, wrapping his lithe fingers around his shaft and jerking him quickly as he aimed another hard thrust straight into Deidara's prostate.

The action was enough to cause Deidara's vision to go white for a second. His eyes widened and he let out another high pitched scream of pure ecstasy. The blonde moved his hips back quickly to meet Sasori's thrusts, bucking his hips and screwing his eyes shut as he gave a blissful scream before finally releasing his seed; some landing on his stomach, chest and Sasori's hand.

Sasori gasped as Deidara's already tight walls clamped down around his member. He bit his lips and gave a low moan as he gave a few more desperate thrusts into the blonde before releasing deep inside him. Deidara shivered and gave a breathy moan as he was filled with his Danna's warm seed.

They stayed like that for a moment; both panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat. After Sasori regained enough strength, he pulled out of Deidara and collapsed down beside him.

They both laid there in silence, save for the sound of their breathing evening out; neither one saying anything as a comfortable silence fell over them.

"…I need a bath."

Sasori was the one to break the silence. Deidara slowly turned his head over to the red head smiling at him before nodding and returning his soft smile. "Me too, un."

Sasori sat up and stretched slightly before standing and helping the blonde up as well. Deidara grunted at the sharp pain in his bum and lower back. A nice hot bath sounded perfect right about now. He thought as Sasori lead them to the bathroom.

The older male turned on the lukewarm water and waited for the tub to fill. Once the tub was nearly full, he helped Deidara step in, making sure to keep his cast out of the water, before getting in himself.

They both gave a content sigh at the warm water surrounding their bodies. Sasori gazed at Deidara, moving closer to him and grabbing his hand. He brought Deidara's hand to his lips and placed an affectionate kiss on the back of his hand. "Thank you for staying." He mumbled quietly, not really caring if Deidara heard or not.

Which he did hear, and responded with a raised brow, followed by a smile of his own. "You're welcome, Danna, un." He whispered back, leaning his head on Sasori's shoulder and closing his eyes as he enjoyed their bath together. A strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. A strange feeling in his chest. But if he were being honest with himself, he actually kind of liked those feelings and only got them with the red head. Ever since he helped him last night, he'd felt something toward him, but he couldn't quite say what it was exactly. All he knew was that he'd much rather be staying here with the red head who conned him and returned his valuables than to live in the slums working for pennies a day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D I tried on the lemon and I'm really sorry if it sucked. At least I tried. That's all that counts, right? :3 **

**So yeah, I'm actually pretty tired now so I'm gonna go to bed. I've worked a lot this week on trying to get all of these stories updated for you guys as a special little Halloween treat. :3 So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep in my new Umbreon costume because it's the most comfortable thing in the world and it's super awesome. X3**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a scare-ific day~**


End file.
